Findings
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia moved to L.A. two years ago for reason's unknown. She is reunited with Elliot, and a friend of Olivia's lets something slip.A lot of fluff.
1. Coming back

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Chapter One

Olivia Benson walked down the jam-packed streets of Los Angles. She pulled her coat tighter around her waist. The January air was cold, and the mist coming out of her mouth said so. She was walking briskly in order to get to work on time. She jogged into the emergency room, and up to the counter.

"So what'd I miss?" She asked looking up at the clock and noting that she was two minutes early, she looked down at her wrist watch that said she was two minutes late.

"Death in 205, really hot cop in 208 came in last night." The female nurse standing behind the counter said.

Olivia picked up her clip board, and started to write down the deaths. She disregarded the nurse's last comment.

"Come on Olivia, I know you have a thing for cops." The young nurse said, "I know you used to be one."

"Jo, I am already seeing someone." Olivia lied, "So stop trying to hook me up with people."

Olivia was reading her clip board as she walked into room 208. She had read that the victim had a concussion and that he broke two ribs and that he was to be released later today.

She heard a small chuckle so she looked up from the clip board. There in the bed, was none other than Elliot Stabler.

"A nurse?" He asked laughing at her profession.

"Doctor," Olivia corrected

"Quit being a cop, to become a doctor?" Elliot said.

"Nice to see you too." Olivia said walking up to him and checking his vitals on the machine.

"It is nice to see you, Liv." Elliot said, "You know that."

She just nodded and wrote everything down.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked randomly. The question had been nawing at his brain forever.

Olivia looked up from her sheet of paper, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle it." Elliot said

"Because of you, now if you would please fill out these forms. You can leave." Olivia said dropping the forms on his bed and making a beeline for the door.

"Olivia!" Elliot said a little disappointed that she left…again.

* * *

Olivia rested one arm on the counter, holding her head up by the bridge of her nose. There was a noise of footsteps getting closer and closer with each step. She knew who it was because she knew who the only doctor was who wore heels until her first surgery.

Sure enough, into sight came the black heels, that were some what professional, and also a little not. Olivia looked up; it was her best friend, in a white lab coat with a skirt and a shirt underneath.

She had a piece of her dark brown hair in between her thumb and her forefinger.

"What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head.

"My ex-partner from SVU is in room 208." Olivia said

"Ex-partner as in Elliot?" She asked sounding really interested.

"Yes, Jamie." Olivia said

"Oh my god," Jamie said, "I have to go meet him."

Jamie headed for room 208, without another word.

"James!" Olivia said using her favorite nickname for Jamie besides the bad ones. Olivia ran ahead of her and stopped in Jamie's path.

Considering Jamie was in heels, it was very hard to for her to get around Olivia, and she didn't succeed.

"You can't go see him." Olivia told her.

"Why?" Jamie said still trying to get through, "Oh Mr. Elliot, I need to take your discharge forms, we are a little packed."

"You can't," Olivia said

"Why?" Jamie asked inquisitively

"Because I told him something but not all of it, and I don't really want him to know the rest." Olivia said

Jamie rolled her eyes slightly, "Whatever, you suck."

She turned on her heel and walked off. Olivia knew that wasn't going to stop her but she couldn't follow Jamie around all day.

* * *

Olivia was walking out of a surgery that she just performed. It was a blood clot that she had to remove, and so blood was all over her scrubs. She went into the washroom and started to clean up to her elbows. She heard her pager going off, and she dried off her hands.

She looked down and it said room 208.

_"Elliot's room!" _Olivia though with panick.

She pulled off her bloody smock as quickly as she could, threw it away and ran out the door.

* * *

Olivia entered the room a little out of breath. She was really aggravated when she realized he was fine. She gave him an intrusive look.

"What? What's wrong?" Olivia asked

"Nothing," Elliot said giving her the same look back, "Why?"

"I got paged on my emergency pager." Olivia said

"I told them that I wanted to talk to you, not that it was an emergency." Elliot said, "But since you're here."

Olivia looked pissed for a moment, "I am going to kill Jamie."

"You don't have to tell me, just don't leave this time." Elliot said

"I have to work." Olivia stated to him.

"Actually, you don't." Jamie's voice said behind her.

Jamie had the authority to do that, considering she was Olivia's boss. When Olivia first started working here she wondered how Jamie had gotten up so high on the scale, because she was only thirty, but looked like twenty-five. She had a lot of connections though. Her father was a doctor, a very respected one and so was her uncle.

Olivia turned around to look at her. "What?" Olivia asked

"You have the rest of the day off, end of discussion." Jamie said with a sly smile before leaving the room.

Olivia looked at Elliot with a little smirk.

"Well, I guess we have awhile." Olivia said walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"So, how are you Liv?"

* * *

Olivia and Elliot sat down in two stools next to the bar in Olivia's usual place. She liked it because it wasn't too crowded, but people got drunk, and they were fun to watch. The bartender came up to Olivia and then pulled out a bottle from under the bar, fixing someone else's drink.

"Hey, Liv." She asked, "Who you got with you tonight?"

"This is Elliot," Olivia said, "My old friend from back when I was a cop."

"Ah, nice to meet you Elliot." She said

"This is Ali," Olivia said

"Nice to meet you too." Elliot said

"What do you guys want?" Ali asked

"I'll have a water, and he'll have a Miller." Olivia said ordering for the both of them.

Elliot turned to her, "A water? What are you pregnant?"

"Thanks," Olivia said ignoring the pregnancy comment, "So why are you here, and how did you get injured?"

Elliot didn't let that one go, but he decided not to pry, yet. "Well, there is this old friend of mine who I found out, lives here. So I went to track her down because I have something to tell her. Then I ran into an old acquaintance of mine, who I put in jail a long time ago. So long story short, he is back in jail now." Elliot said

"Tell me what?" Olivia asked getting his little hypothetical talking

"I don't think this is a good time, or place." Elliot said.

"Come on, El, no one is even listening." Olivia said

"Well then, why don't you tell me why you left." Elliot asked

Olivia was stumped on that one, "Well…because…"

"Oh for god's sake, just tell him." Ali said walking up with their drinks, and without a moment's hesitation she added, "She moved here because she was falling in love with you."

Olivia was looking at Ali in total shock.

"What?" Elliot asked a little amazed himself, "Liv, is that true?

Olivia was still gaping at Allison. "Uh…kind of."

"Kind of?" Elliot asked

"Yeah," Olivia said

Elliot seemed to be thinking about this for a few seconds. Which felt like an eternity to Olivia.

"You didn't have to leave." Elliot said, "Because I loved you too."

* * *

YAY! My first one-shot. Tell me what you think!!! 


	2. Worth the Hurt

One-shot...phhhh...I don't do one-shots.

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Findings

Chapter 2

Worth All of the Hurt

Olivia heard the click, click of Jamie's heels as soon as she stepped out of the surgery prep room. They were going at a quick pace so Olivia figured she would pounce any second.

Olivia turned around to see Jamie wearing her usual unique clothing for the workplace. Today it was a red halter baby doll top, and a black flowing skirt. Olivia thought about what she was wearing, a tight black shirt under her lab coat and comfortable work pants.

"So, tell me how it went with Mr. Elliot." Jamie said starting to like her new nickname for him.

"We're dating, thanks to you." Olivia said, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She had never seen Elliot as dating material because he was always married material.

"God forbid!" Jamie said a little dramatically, "I've seen the way you look at him Olivia. You love him, so you should drag your sweet little butt to him tonight and tell him that!"

Olivia was looking into Jamie's hazel eyes, which were filled with encouragement.

"James," Olivia said looking down at her shoes, but a shouting voice from the other end of the hospital made her look up.

There was Jamie's boyfriend, Pete, standing there yelling her name.

"Jamie, you little dyke get your ass over here!"

Fear immediately swam all over Jamie's face. Olivia looked at her with question, "Jamie, why did he just call you a dyke."

Olivia was interrupted by a shove from Jamie's boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend (Olivia really couldn't tell anymore). Olivia steadied herself just as she saw a punch being thrown straight at Jamie's nose.

Olivia was going to pull Pete off of Jamie, but considering Pete was a tiny bit overweight, Jamie was over powering him. She was trying to tackle him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl!" Jamie was screaming.

Olivia grabbed Jamie by the waist and pulled her off of him. She was still fighting to get at him.

"Jamie calm down." Olivia said

Olivia looked back to see that a guy from security was escorting Pete out. She felt Jamie stop struggling in her arms. She looked at her to see Jamie leaning up against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia asked

"I broke up with him over his answering machine last night, and I told him the truth about me."

"The truth?" Olivia asked

"I'm a lesbian," Jamie said

There was a crowd them now who all seemed to gasp when Jamie said that.

Olivia just nodded with a surprised look on her face.

"I have to go!" Jamie said making her way out of the crowd.

* * *

Olivia found Jamie in the bathroom later. She sitting up against the wall, head to the ceiling, closed eyes. Olivia took a step forward and Jamie heard her. 

"Go away, Olivia, you don't have to pretend to be okay with it." Jamie said

"James I am okay with it." Olivia said sitting down next to her, "You are my best friend, your sexual orientation doesn't change that."

Jamie's eyes opened as she looked towards Olivia.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked

"Well duh," Olivia said using one of Jamie's famous terms.

Jamie smiled, "Can I hug you?" Jamie asked, then added, "Just as friends?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. Jamie gave her a hug from where she was sitting.

"Jamie, I have to tell you something." Olivia said.

"Hmm?" Jamie replied

"Elliot want's me to move back to New York with him, and I am considering it." Olivia stated

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked with an face that was mixed with sorrow and confusion, "You're gonna move?"

Olivia could see the tears well up in Jamie's eyes. Olivia knew this was going to be hard, Jamie never cried.

"James please try to understand this." Olivia pleaded

"You know what, I just need to be alone right now." Jamie said getting up and heading for the door.

Olivia heard the door open and close. She was left on the bathroom floor, now it was her turn to be depressed.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia sat on his couch in the hotel later that night. She was leaning up against him. He had his fingers intertwined with hers. 

"Have you thought about moving with me to New York anymore?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, about that." Olivia said with a sigh, then added, "I can't go."

"What?" Elliot asked sitting up.

"I can't, Jamie just came out of the closet and if I leave she is going to think it's because of her. I just can't do…" Olivia said distancing herself from him and facing him.

"Whoa, back up." Elliot said, "Jamie came out of the closet?"

"Yes, Elliot she's gay." She said

Elliot laughed, "I never would have guessed," he said.

"She had me fooled." Olivia said

"But you're staying?" he asked being consistent.

"Elliot, for four years she has been the only one who's been there for me. It's my turn to be there for her." Olivia said

"I don't know why I did it, but I bought the tickets." Elliot knew why he did it, so she would feel more inclined to come.

In the circumstances he couldn't blame her for not wanting to leave.

"I still can't come, you can get mine refunded right?" Olivia asked

"Yeah," Elliot asked, then was quiet for awhile, "I can't leave you here."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked

"I can't go back to New York, not with out you." Elliot said, "Olivia, you don't know what it is like without you. It's so hum-drum and it just doesn't seem worth it anymore."

"What doesn't seem worth it?" She asked not really understanding fully.

"Putting away the sickos. You just…made it worth all of the hurt." He explained.

"Elliot, you're making this so difficult for me. I have to stay, I'm saving lives here." Olivia said

"You can save lives in New York, Olivia." Elliot said

"Elliot, I just…can't." Olivia stated

Elliot stood up, "You know what…I have to leave, because you are the hardest thing I've ever had to get over. I really can't do it again."

* * *

Reviews are Love! Please and Thank you! 


End file.
